


The Avatar Tinies

by Overlithe



Series: Overlithe's avatar_500 ficlets [9]
Category: Amphigoreys - Edward Gorey, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Crack, Dark Comedy, Gen, Humour, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlithe/pseuds/Overlithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Avatar-verse version of <a href="http://www.plastic-castle.com/tom/tinies.htm">Edward Gorey’s <em>The Gashlycrumb Tinies: Or, After the Outing</em></a>. Various characters meet their dreadful demise in rhyming couplets for your edification and involuntary mirth. Written for prompt 21 (crack) of the avatar_500 LJ comm (it won 3rd place) and prompt 18 (black) of the fanfic100 LJ comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avatar Tinies

**Author's Note:**

> _Warnings:_ Lots and lots of characters dying in (hopefully!) hilariously awful ways (some refs to canon deaths).  
>  _Author’s Note:_ If you’re not familiar with Gorey’s work, do click on the link provided in the summary, because Gorey’s illustrations are delightful and he was much better at this than I am. :) (Also, I’m compelled to point out that I seem to be under some kind of geas to write [one of these for each of my fandoms](http://overlithe.livejournal.com/43331.html)…)

  
_Once again, the banner made by[attackfish](http://attackfish.livejournal.com) at [avatar_500](http://community.livejournal.com/avatar_500) illustrates the story rather nicely, especially since it incorporates Gorey's awesome art:_

  
****  
The Avatar Tinies   
  


 

A is for Aang, trapped again in ice.  
B is for Bato, chased by lion-mice.

C is for Chan, thumped with Nan’s vase.  
D is for Dock, ate a fish with no face.

E is for the Earth King, lost in a lake.  
F is for Fat, who stepped on a rake.

G is for Gyatso—sorry, too soon?  
H is for Hahn, warm-up for the moon.

I is for Iroh, who drank too much tea.  
J is for Jet—well, it was hard to see.

K is for Koh, devoured by a bear.  
L is for Lu Ten, who just lay there.

M is for Meng, stung by a bee.  
O is for Ozai, dead of ennui.

P is for Pakku, who died of a chill.  
Q is for Qin, run through with a drill.

R is for Ruon-Jian, done in by a gang.  
S is for Sokka—one word: boomerang.

T is for Toph, who choked on Melon Lord.  
U is for Ursa, struck with a Pai Sho board.

W is for Wan Shi Tong, mauled by a fox.  
X is for Xin Fu, locked up in a box.

Y is for Yue, sucked up by rays.  
Z is for Zei, literacy slays.

 

++The End++

**Author's Note:**

>  _Notes:_ Due to lack of (human) characters with the right names, I had to skip N and V—luckily 24 is still an even number…


End file.
